villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Genie
The Dark Genie is an evil genie-like spirit. He is the main antagonist of the videogame Dark Cloud. Dark Cloud 400 years ago there was a great kingdom to the east. The Prince Seda assumed the throne upon his father's death, on the night of his coronation he met a woman named Sophia and began a relationship with her. However Seda was quickly thrown into battle against West Terra, the enemy had a powerful wizard who brought East Terra to their knees. It was during the fighting Seda met a traveller who could help him turn the tides against the West, by mixing his own blood with that of witches he could attain great power. After the infusion, he did gain immense power and was able to repel the enemy. After the battle, he was greeted by Sophia who turned out to be a fake, a disguise used by an assassin to take his life. The real Sophia intervened and saved Seda's life. Enraged, Seda slain the assassin, however his emotions gave birth to the being known as the Dark Genie. From there, his own kingdom was laid to ruin by the same power he once held. Seda discovered that there was a powerful stone called Atlamillia, born once an aeon and travelled through time to attain it. During the time Seda was gone, the Moon People sealed away the Dark Genie in an urn. Years later, a man known as Flag was able to acquire the urn and released the Dark Genie from his imprisonment. With the Dark Genie under his control, he laid waste to Terra in the name of conquest, many cities were destroyed in a single night. Later on in the game, after completing the Sun Giant, Toan and the Pilots challenge the Dark Genie and succeed in defeating him, only to later reveal that the one they fought was just a mouse that found it's way into the urn it was sealed in. It then possesses Flag's body and uses a powerful attack to destroy the Sun Giant, however Flag's body became completely useless afterwards. Toan was able to survive by riding Dran to the Dark Genie's lair. Inside, Seda tells him about why he sought out Atlamillia, he then becomes possessed by the Dark Genie and uses the same spell he used to traverse time, to open the Gallery of Time so that Toan can go back to when it was born and stop it from ever existing. After clearing all the floors, the Player witnesses the event that gave birth to the Dark Genie, however it can't be stopped and must be fought. After fighting both of it's forms. Toan uses Atlamillia to revive Sophia to prevent the Dark Genie from being born. ''Dark Cloud 2/Dark Chronicle'' See: Fake Genie Personality The Genie is a creature of the void with a matching personality. It is cold and calculating creature, confident in its abilities though not without good reason. Appearance Although the Dark Genie claims to have no true physical form, the form he chooses to portray himself as has three eyes, and only the top half can be seen. It seems to have scruffy long hair and has eyes on the back of its hands that change color. It also has large wings that sprout from its backside that also look like hands. When Toan defeats it, it changes form and turns into a spider-like creature with a white orb in its mouth, which is his weak point. Gallery DarkGenie.png Dark Genie.jpg The Dark Genie.jpg Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genies Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Amoral Category:Pawns